hirasawafanfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:General Suggestions
First batch of Suggestions On Attribution * We have to make sure we have proper attribution for the sites, interviews, etc. we use, even just citing the albums themselves on the album pages, for example. We should try to keep speculation and fact separate as much as possible. --Airyairy 03:29, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ** Make sure we declare pictures and such as fair use ::: feel free to mark an image as fair use if you don't see it marked G00st543 03:22, May 21, 2012 (UTC) On Testing Out Formatting and Such * Is there a "sandbox" or other way (user sub-pages?) to experiment around with templates and formatting and such before implementing them? --Airyairy 03:29, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Okay, I do in fact see where Test and Test2 too have been created for this purpose. -- Airyairy 14:47, May 22, 2012 (UTC) On Songs on Multiple Albums * I think, if a song appears on multiple albums, there should at least be different sections on its page dedicated to its different appearances, especially with remixes or rearranges. One reason is because the lyrics can vary, for example, I can hear clear differences in the spoken part of the original version of Another Day and the Kangenshugi/Totsu-hen-gen-i version --Airyairy 03:29, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: This could be done rather easily with a notes section G00st543 03:22, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::: It will have to depend on the song itself, probably, until further guidelines are developed.--- Airyairy 03:40, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::: On Japanese Titles * A user should be able to search for any equivalent Japanese spelling/name and be redirected to the English page. For example, 平沢進 and Hirasawa Susumu should both redirect to Susumu Hirasawa --Airyairy 03:29, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Awesome, I'm seeing where this has already been done. This should be added to a manual of style. Something that, you know, if someone forgets to do this it won't be a broken rule, just an additional to-do. --Airyairy 14:47, May 22, 2012 (UTC) *We should use an English title only if it's known to absolutely be official, otherwise, romanized Japanese (I think this has been done already?) --Airyairy 03:29, May 21, 2012 (UTC) On Infoboxes and Templates * General tweaks and optimizations for infoboxes and templates, for example, to include the Japanese names, and delete unused fields --Airyairy 03:29, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ** Unused fields don't display on the page, wikia makes it difficult to add those fields in the WYSIWYG editor if they aren't already in the source code G00st543 03:22, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Then just edit the infoboxes in the source mode - it's easy to read. -- Airyairy 03:40, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: The way info boxes work in the source code, it's pretty unobtruisive. I don't want to needlessly force people to do things the intimating way when a friendlier way is possible. We're in no position to restrict our contributor base in this manner. G00st543 05:25, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :::: Well, I didn't mean to restrict anything. Not completely sure we're on the same page here. Anyway, there are pages for the infobox templates themselves, right? Any sort of changes to those we want to do can be discussed in the comments section of those pages. Might be a bit easier. Hmm. Also might split all the infobox and template talk in general to its own forum page. -- Airyairy 14:47, May 22, 2012 (UTC) * Perhaps a heavy use of templates/infoboxes to ease the input of information --Airyairy 03:29, May 21, 2012 (UTC) On Related Wikis * Links to related wikis when useful (perhaps in an infobox off to the side)--Airyairy 03:29, May 21, 2012 (UTC) On Clarification * I think just saying "Kanji lyrics" when listing the original Japanese text of a song's lyrics isn't quite correct because of the mix of kanji and kana that Japanese is, perhaps it should be changed to "Original, Official Japanese Lyrics" or something --Airyairy 03:29, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Does anyone know of an all-encompassing term for non-romaji Japanese text? G00st543 03:22, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Why not just write "Original Japanese Text"? It would be truthful and accurate. -- Airyairy :::: Okay, we'll do that. G00st543 04:54, June 8, 2012 (UTC) * I think that, whenever a non-official translation or analysis is included, it needs to be a sub-page of the song, etc. that is being translated or analyzed that is linked to from the song page itself --Airyairy 03:29, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :: I second this. We'll need to develop a markup for such things G00st543 03:22, May 21, 2012 (UTC) On Guidelines * We need to start developing our policies and manuals of style to help newcomers --Airyairy 03:29, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :: this will be a major effort, but one that will need to be made if we're going to properly deploy this wiki to the masses G00st543 03:22, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah. It might be a little nitpicky, but that's to ensure that the information is as accurate and well-presented as possible. -- Airyairy :::: Absolutely. We should make use of the blogs feature for this one. It seems a little bit neater. G00st543 05:25, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Please do explain. I'm not sure how the blog features work here, since I'm used to seeing policies, etc. written up on Wikipedia under a special section of it. Also, I'm about to split this conversation off into its own forum page as well, since this conversation will get needlessly long. -- Airyairy 14:47, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Wikia has a blog feature here. It has a bit more of a traditional structure compared to the standard wiki fare, so we might as well leave community messages and the like there. It would be something worth trying, seeing as all contributions are, essentially, wiki pages themselves, they could be easily restructured. Okay, I think that's all I can think of for now. --Airyairy 02:49, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your suggestions, please read my inline responses above. G00st543 03:22, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Responded. Feel free to split any suggestion thread off onto its own page if it gets a little large. -- Airyairy 03:40, May 21, 2012 (UTC)